ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Lost Sitar transcript
Prologue: The opening intro: The crook's introduction and profile Chief: (off screen) "All these people want to know: Where in the world is Carmen Sandiego?" Sean, Barry and Scott: Where in the World is Elliot: Carmen Sandiego? Chief: "And 1 of these people can find her." Announcer: "(Gumshoe's Name), from Atlanta, Georgia." Members Cheering Wildly Announcer: "(Gumshoe's Name), from San Francisco, California." Wild Cheering And Applauding Announcer: "And (Gumshoe's Name), from Conyers, Georgia." Chief: (off screen) "And this young man is Acme's senior agent in charge of training new recruits: (Host's Name)." Host: "Thanks for being here today, everybody, it's been such an honor being here to solve mysteries with you guys, Chief, what's the news?" Chief: "Gumshoes, Carmen Sandiego and her school of scallywags have struck again, this time in New Delhi, India, best known for the Sitar, a Native American instrument which played real good music 'til today." Sean, Barry, Scott and Elliot: Ohhhhhhhhhhhh Chief: Voice-Over "When Top Grunge, that sneaky motorcycle riding burglar, snuck into New Delhi, India, grabbed the Sitar and carried it away." Chief: Over "Today's mystery: The Lost Sitar." Chief: "Your mission, Gumshoes is to catch Top Grunge, return the Sitar to New Delhi, India, and capture Carmen Sandiego." Back to the Host and the Gumshoes Host: "Thanks a bunch, Chief, alright, you guys heard about the case, and we're gonna begin with 50 ACME crime bucks Sounds any single time you answer the questions correctly, we can give you 10 more crime bucks, and the 2 of you with the highest score, will be prepared for the next round, alright? so, Chief, what's up?" Chief: "(Host's 1st name), Top Grunge has stolen the Sitar and there's no time to lose, here's the profile on Top Grunge." Sean, Barry, Scott and Elliot: Top Grunge Chief: Voice-Over "He's a rather dirty biker dude with a constant head cold." Chief: "Back to you, (Host's 1st name) Back to the host and the Gumshoes again Host: (speaking to the Chief) "Alright, Chief, thanks a bunch." Host: "Alright, you guys, name the South American Nation, is it Bolivia? Peru? or Paraguay? now, (Gumshoe's 1st Name), what do you say?" Gumshoe # 1: "I pick Peru." Host: "That's good, what do you think, (Gumshoe's 1st name)?" Gumshoe # 2: "I choose Peru." Host: "Very good." Host: "(Gumshoe's 1st Name)?" Gumshoe # 3: "I pick Peru." Host: "Oh yeah, Peru, the answer we're looking for is Peru, nice job you guys." Members Cheering Wildly Host: "Oh yeah, nice job, you guys, that's where they begin this thing off, we're gonna take a little bit of time here to think about the questions and answers." Host: "(Gumshoe's 1st name), you have such a wonderful collection, tell all of us about it." Gumshoe # 1: "I like to collect Hot Wheels cars, trucks, railroad trains and city buses." Host: "Good, very good, now how 'bout you, (Gumshoe's 1st name)?" Gumshoe # 2: "I collect DVDs." Host: "Nice, very nice, next clue, we turn over to a talking monkey." Cartoon Animated Clip: A talking penguin Talking monkey: "I'm a purple penguin, and you know what I hate? boring tuxedo jokes, and that Top Grunge really terrifies me as well too, he's here in Brazil, and in fact, he's at the exact same spot where a plane load of humans 1st landed in 1898, right across the waterfall, they were looking for river otters, so get down there and catch Top Grunge, alright?" Back to the Host Host: "Alright, thanks, man, good point." Host: "Okay, you guys, name the regions of Paraguay: Bolivia? Argentina? or Brazil? the 1st round that everybody got went very well, (Gumshoe's 1st name), what do you think?" Gumshoe # 1: "Brazil." Host: "(Gumshoe's 1st name)?" Gumshoe # 2: "I chose Brazil." Host: "(Gumshoe's 1st name)?" Gumshoe # 3: "Brazil." Host: "And so everybody chose Brazil, you guys were right all along, nice job, you guys." Sound Alarm Going Off Host: "Oh yeah, you all knew those things, so, (Gumshoe's 1st name), you went right up to 89, so did (Gumshoe's 1st name) and so did (Gumshoe's 1st name), nice job, you guys did-" On Door Host: "Uh, yeah, just 1 minute." The host opens the door and the delivery man enters. Delivery Man: "Here's your delivery." Host: Oh, yes, that's right, could you please set it down right about here?" The delivery man sets the lamp right down at its usual spot. Host: "Perfect, thanks a bunch." Host: "Okay, Gumshoes, name the country, if you would please, is it Jamaica? Mexico or Cuba?" Host: "Alright, (Gumshoe's 1st name) is ready, so is (Gumshoe's 1st name) and so is (Gumshoe's 1st name), (Gumshoe's 1st name), we'll begin with you, what do you say?" Gumshoe # 1: "I pick Cuba?" Host: "Cuba, now, (Gumshoe's 1st name)." Gumshoe # 2: "I choose Mexico." Host: "Mexico, now, (Gumshoe's 1st name)." Gumshoe # 3: "I pick Jamaica." Host: "Jamaica, the answer we're looking for is Jamaica, nice job." Members Cheering Wildly Of Thunder And Lightning Host: "That sound means it's time for the Lightning Round, which means all of these questions had to do with Top Grunge's most recent known whereabouts in Jamaica, every single 1 is worth 9 crime bucks, alright here we go: In a very big country, there's a world's famous poutine, and salmon." Sounds Host: "Yes, (Gumshoe's 1st name)?" Gumshoe # 1: "Canada." Host: "Canada is correct, now on to question # 2: In 1521, he was a brave explorer, who was stabbed to death by a bamboo spear." Buzzer Sounds Host: "Yes, (Gumshoe's 1st name)?" Gumshoe # 2: "Ferdinand Magellan." Host: "Ferdinand Magellan is correct, nice job, now on to question # 3: In Philadelphia, there's a real tasty treat made there, cheeseburgers? macaroni and cheese? or Philly cheese steak subs?" Sounds Host: "Yes, (Gumshoe's 1st name)?" Gumshoe # 3: "Philly cheese steak subs." Host: "Philly cheese steak subs is right, nice job, alright, so the end of 3 questions, (Gumshoe's 1st name) got 82, (Gumshoe's 1st name) got 79 and (Gumshoe's 1st name) got 97, good job, Gumshoes, that's the way to do it, uh-" (Brief Pause) Host: "You know, I kind of got the feeling right now that the Chief is probably calling me in right about now." Chief (on television screen): "(Host's 1st name), please come in my office right away." Host: "Alright, I'll be right over there, you guys take good care, I'll go check to see what she wants, A Bit I wonder what she'd like to speak about." (The Host) enters the Chief's office......... Host: "Yeah, Chief, what is it?" Chief: "Now, (Host's 1st name), you and the Gumshoes have been half across the universe, and you still haven't found-" Host: "Top Grunge and Carmen Sandiego." Chief: "That's exactly right." Host: "Yeah right." Chief: "Well, you need to get your act together as always." Host: "Or we're never gonna find them." (The Host) exits the Chief's office and goes back to the 3 Gumshoes.......... Host: "So remember, we're looking for Top Grunge and trying to get back that Sitar, so most importantly, ACME Budnet has just provided all of us with a telephone conversation between Top Grunge and Carmen Sandiego, listen very carefully." Top Grunge: (on the telephone) "This Sitar is very noisy, Carmen." Carmen Sandiego: (on the other telephone) "Never mind that right now, those ACME agents are gaining up on you, head for a group of Denmark Islands in the South Atlantic." Top Grunge: (on the telephone) "Well, I'm a bit hungry." Carmen Sandiego: (on the other telephone) "Well, I think you're in luck, these North Atlantic islands are full of fresh fish and seafood dinners." Top Grunge: (on the telephone) "Seafood dinners? that sounds real good and tasty." Carmen Sandiego: (on the other telephone) "Those Gumshoes are gonna make a dinner meal outta you if you don't hurry up and get going." End telephone conversation......... Host: "Alright, Gumshoes, name the island group: is it Cape Verde Islands? Canary Islands? or Christmas Islands?" Sounds Host: "Yes, (Gumshoe's 1st name)?" Gumshoe # 1: "I pick Canary Islands." Host: "How 'bout you, (Gumshoe's 1st name)?" Gumshoe # 2: "I choose Canary Islands." Host: (Gumshoe's 1st name)?" Gumshoe # 3: "Canary Islands." Host: "Canary Islands, the answer we're looking for is Canary Islands, nice job, Gumshoes, Of Audience Cheering And Applauding alright, so that means (Gumshoe's 1st name) has 96, (Gumshoe's 1st name) has 85 and (Ellen Wong Mysterious Man: "Well, he went to a place that's full of penguins and polar bears, now get on over there and catch him." Host: "Alright, thanks a bunch." Host: "Okay, Gumshoes, name the state, is it Antarctica? Texas? or Colorado? we'll begin with all of you, now, (Gumshoe's 1st name), what do you say?" Gumshoe # 1: "I say Antarctica." Host: "(Gumshoe's 1st name)?" Gumshoe # 2: "Antarctica." Host: (Gumshoe's 1st name)?" Gumshoe # 3: "Antarctica." Host: "Antarctica, the answer we're looking for is Antarctica, good job, you guys, Cheering And Applauding alright, that means (Gumshoe's 1st name), you have 103, (Gumshoe's 1st name) you have 105 and (Gumshoe's 1st name), you have 138, nice job, you guys, what a very tight game, I think it's time to pick up-" Sean, Barry and Scott: Ohhhhhhhh, the chaaaaase Host: "All I'm gonna give you is 6 crime bucks, hands on your buzzers, please, watch the monitor screen and listen very closely, here we go: Top Grunge took the Sitar to Rome, name the state he's in." Buzzer Sounds Host: "Yes, (Gumshoe's 1st name)?" Gumshoe # 1: "Italy." Host: "Italy is correct." Host: "Austin is a place for country music and square dancing, name the country." Sounds Host: "Yes, (Gumshoe's 1st name)?" Gumshoe # 2: "Texas." Host: "Texas is right." Host: "St. Paul is a place for the Grand Mound and making good walleye fish there, name the state." Buzzer Sounds Host: "Yes, (Gumshoe's 1st name)?" Gumshoe # 3: "Minnesota." Host: "Minnesota is correct, that means at the end of the chase round, (Gumshoe's 1st name) has 88, (Gumshoe's 1st name) has 75 and (Gumshoe's 1st name) has 97, nice job, Cheering And Applauding wow, you guys did super incredible, now it's time for the final clue round, which means you need to decide how much you want the risk, if you're correct, we'll put them up to your score, but if you're not correct, we'll take it away from your score, as your risk, you can risk 31, 46, 55 or 64 ACME crime bucks, now if you all look right over here, please, here's a portion of the universe where we think Vic might be headed, now we turn over to (Guest Star's Name), a recruiter from ACME Universe, watch." Guest Star: "Gumshoes, Top Grunge is in a real big city town, that's all I'm telling you guys." Host: "Thanks a bunch, (Guest Star's 1st name)." Host: "(Gumshoe's 1st name), do you recognize him? that cartoon animated movie character?" Gumshoe # 1: "Yes, that's him, Fear in the Disney and Pixar movies, Inside Out, Inside Out 2 and Inside Out 3." Host: "Absolutely right, now name the city town if you can, please, is it New Jersey? San Francisco or New York City?" Sounds Host: "Yes, (Gumshoe's 1st name)?" Gumshoe # 1: "I pick San Francisco." Host: "San Francisco is 'not the answer we're looking for, so we're going down 37, but this isn't over just yet, now, (Gumshoe's 1st name)?" Gumshoe # 2: "I choose New Jersey." Host: "New Jersey is correct, nice job, Of Cheering And Applauding alright, (Gumshoe's 1st name), how much did you risk?" Gumshoe # 3: "48 crime bucks." Host: "48 crime bucks, that means 2 of you guys are going for the next round, congratulations, way to go." Cheering And Applauding Again Host: "(Gumshoe's 1st name), listen, buddy, you're a real good detective, you did some wonderful things for a trip that's gonna help you on the next case, hey, Chief." Chief: "We've got the official ACME Crime Net travel kit, and this includes an Atlas for world travelers Sounds Of Cheering And Applauding, an official Carmen Sandiego digital watch, a Carmen Sandiego t-shirt, a super national world geographic magazine and this handy universe globe." Host: "Alright, you guys need to go to the main continent and track down Top Grunge and bring back the Sitar, so you need to go find them and bring them back, Chief, what do you say?" Chief: "It's now time for the ACME photo recon, begin the slideshow, please." Slideshow sequences Chief: Over "In New York City, is where the New York Harbor is located around to find the Statue of Liberty, in Egypt, there's the Egyptian pyramids, in which the Egyptian people used this to bury the mummy tombs, and in Rome, Italy, is where Positano is located." Chief: "Gumshoes, Top Grunge has taken the Sitar to Rome, Italy, go out there and get her." Back to the Host and the Gumshoes Host: "Alright, Gumshoes, here we are in Rome, Itally, set your thing right over there, and take a look right over here, now anyway, here are the proper location spots where you'll be able to find Eartha, the French Army Flag and a warrant for Top Grunge's arrest, now the 1st thing you need to do is find the loot, that's the other thing if you get a warrant, with a warrant, you get to arrest the criminal, combine all 3 of those things in that order and 1 of you will get to capture Carmen Sandiego, catch Carmen Sandiego, and you get a trip anyplace in North America, 1 more thing as always, if you happen upon the loot, the warrant and the crook, you get a free turn, alright? (Gumshoe's 1st name), you're way ahead in the final round, you go 1st." Gumshoe # 1: "Manarola." Host: "Manarola, let's see." The picture of Manarola is turned over, but there's nothing there. Host: "Nope, nothing there, but we're still on our way." Host: "(Gumshoe's 1st name)?" Gumshoe # 2: "The Leaning Tower of Pisa." Host: "The Leaning Tower of Pisa." The picture of the Leaning Tower of Pisa is turned over, but there's also nothing there. Host: "No, uh, uh, nothing there." Host: (Gumshoe's 1st name)?" Gumshoe # 3: "Lake Como?" Host: "Lake Como." The picture of Lake Como is turned over, but there's also nothing there. Host: "Nope, nothing there." Host: "(Gumshoe's 1st name)?" Gumshoe # 1: "Positano." Host: "Positano? let's see." The picture of Positano is turned over, and Top Grunge's image shows up. Host: "Alright, so you got Top Grunge, now remember, (Gumshoe's 1st name), you need to go in the right order: the loot, the warrant and the criminal." Gumshoe # 1: "Pompeii." Host: "Pompeii, let's see here, (He checks and there's nothing there) nothing there, nice try." Host: "(Gumshoe's 1st name), go ahead." Gumshoe # 2: "Piazza del Campo." Host: "Piazza del Campo, let's see." (He checks and there's the warrant) Sean, Barry and Scott: The warrant Host: "Oh, you found the warrant, I'm gonna tell you the exact same things I told (Gumshoe's 1st name), the loot, the warrant and the crook, now go ahead, (Gumshoe's 1st name)." Gumshoe # 2: "Santa Maria del Fiore." Host: "Santa Maria del Fiore, (He checks and there's nothing there), nice try, (Gumshoe's 1st name), your turn." Gumshoe # 3: "Colosseum." Host: "Colosseum, let's see (He checks and there's nothing there), nope, nothing there, but there's 2 things you need to remember? where is Top Grunge?" Gumshoe # 3: "Positano." Host: "Positano, is he there?" (He checks and there's Top Grunge.) Sean, Barry and Scott: Top Grunge Host: "Yeah, there he is, Triumph Music nice job, (Gumshoe's 1st name), you got Top Grunge, now all you need to do is pull down the chain and put him in jail." Gumshoe # 3 pulls down the arrest chain............ Sounds Sean Barry and Scott: Top Grunge, in jail Host: "Nice job, alright, we're gonna talk about your next journey quest in just 1 little bit, you tracked Top Grunge all the way here, we've got something very good for you, hey, Chief." Back in the Chief's office Chief: "When you get on the road and you say the right words: The fastest way to find it is to use a magnifying glass like this 1, and oh, congratulations, Gumshoes." Back to the Host and Gumshoe # 3 Host: "Alright, now (Gumshoe's 1st name), you don't know where you're gonna go yet, but you got the loot, the warrant and the crook, so now you got a pen and some note paper, and you can just write down the name of the place." Gumshoe # 3 begins writing down the name of the place he's gonna go. Host: "Alright, nice job, now all we need to do is figure out where Carmen Sandiego is right now, and furthermore, Ringing you get another telephone call, and I'm gonna pick up the telephone here and-" Host: (on the telephone) "Hello? yes, he's right here." The Host gives Gumshoe # 3 the telephone. Gumshoe # 3: (on the telephone) "Hello?" Top Grunge: (on the other telephone) "Well, Carmen ran off on me again, so I'm gonna get even, look for her in Minnesota." Gumshoe # 3 hangs up the telephone. Host: "Alright, now what did he say?" Gumshoe # 3: "He said to go to Minnesota." Host: "Alright then, we're going Minnesota, we're gonna need to go over there, hey, Chief." The Chief's office Chief: "Here's a list of places Carmen may have traveled." Chief: Over "San Francisco, New Jersey, Mexico, Jamaica, Hawaii, Canada, Brazil and Minnesota." Chief: "(Host's 1st Name), let's go to the map." Back to the Host and Gumshoe # 3 on the map Host: "So, (Gumshoe's 1st name), you know what this is all about, don't you?" Gumshoe # 3: "Yes, of course I do." Host: "It's about the end game where you need to identify 8 different South American countries in 99 2nds with the marker, when you're absolutely right, you'll hear this sound, Truck Siren Wailing and if you're wrong, you'll hear this sound Buzzer Sounds, now, come on, (Gumshoe's 1st name), we're gonna do this for 99 2nds on the clock, you've got all of your good friends to cheer you on, good luck, on your mark, get ready, get set, go." Gumshoe # 3 begins moving around the entire map. Host: "That's it, put the marker on San Francisco, where's San Francisco?" Gumshoe # 3 puts the marker on the San Francisco location spot. Truck Siren Wailing Host: "That's right, (Gumshoe's 1st name), that's San Francisco, now where's New Jersey?" Gumshoe # 3 continues moving around and puts another marker on the New Jersey location spot." Host: "That's it, that's New Jersey, now find Mexico." Gumshoe # 3 continues moving around and puts another marker on the Mexico location spot. Host: "Nice job, you found Mexico, now where's Jamaica?" Gumshoe # 3 continues moving around and puts another marker on the Jamaica location spot. Host: "Alright, you found Jamaica, now find Hawaii." Gumshoe # 3 continues moving around and puts another marker on the Hawaii location spot. Host: "Good job, now where's Canada?" Gumshoe # 3 continues moving around and puts another marker on the Canada location spot. Host: "Good, very good, now find Brazil." Gumshoe # 3 continues moving around and puts another marker on the Brazil location spot. Host: "Alright, nice job, now the last thing you need to find is Minnesota." Gumshoe # 3 continues moving around and puts another marker on the Minnesota location spot. Host: "Hey, nice job, (Gumshoe's 1st name), everybody, give him a nice round of applause." Members Cheering And Applauding A newspaper headline says: Carmen Sandiego Captured Rockapella Members: [Scatting To Where In The World Is Carmen Sandiego? Theme Song] Host: "Well, that was very good, so I'll tell you what? you're the winner of today, you got Top Grunge, you got the loot back, so, Chief, what do you say about it?" Back to the Host and Gumshoe # 3 Host: "Hey, congratulations, way to go, you're now a super detective, which means you also get to wear the official Carmen Sandiego super detective jacket, what do you say to that?" Gumshoe # 3: "What a good idea." Host: "What do you guys think about that?" All Audience Members: Wildly Host: "Yeah? good, very good." Host: "Now I also found this out, you're a member of the National Junior Agent Society, right?" Gumshoe # 3: "Yep, I sure am." Host: "Now there's 1 more thing I want you to do now, you know what it's time for?" Host and Gumshoe # 3: "Do it, Rockapella!" Elliot: "Yeah!" Sean, Barry, Scott and Elliot: [Scatting to Where In The World Is Carmen Sandiego? Theme Song Again]] Sean: Well she sneaks around the world from Kiev to Carolina she's a sticky-fingered filcher from Berlin down to Belize she'll take you for a ride on a slow boat to China tell me Barry and Scott: where in the world is Elliot: Carmen Sandiego? End Production Credits Senior Producer: Howard J. Blumenthal Top Gunge arrives and steals credit name # 1. Barry: steal their Seoul in South Korea make Antarctica cry Uncle Series Producer: Jonathan G. Meath from the Red Sea to Greenland Kneemoy arrives and steals credit name # 2. they'll be singin' the blues Director: Dana Calderwood well they never Arkansas her steal the Mekong from the delta Patty Larceny arrives and steals credit name # 3. tell me Associate Producer: Deborah S. Finkel Production Supervisor: Hannah-Gail Greenberg Elliot: where in the world is Sean, Barry and Scott: Carmen Sandiego? Eartha Brute arrives and steals credit name #s 4 and 5 Segment Producer: Lynn Kestin Chief Science Officer: McPaul Smith Sean, Barry, Scott and Elliot: she go from Nashville to Norway Bonaire to Zimbabwe Chicago to Czechoslovakia and back Wonder Rat arrives and steals credit name #s 6 and 7. Editorial Director: Pinch Harris Mission Control: Charles Nordlander J.M. Stifle' '''Business Manager: Thomas G. Veeder Production Designer: James Fenhagen Lighting Designer: Deke Hazirjian Sound design by Acme Soundworks Sean, Barry, Scott and Elliot: Well she'll ransack Pakistan' and run a scam in Scandinavia then she'll stick 'em up Down Under' and go pick-pocket Perth she put the Miss in misdemeanor when she stole the beans from Lima tell me where in the world is Elliot: Carmen Sandiego? Scott: 'oh tell me where in the world is Sean and Barry: oh tell me where can she be? Sean, Barry, Scott and Elliot: ooh, Botswana to Thailand Milan via Amsterdam Mali to Bali Ohio, Oahu Sean, Barry, Scott and Elliot: well she glides around the globe and she'll flimflam every nation she's a double-dealing diva with a taste for thievery her itinerary's loaded up with moving violations Tell me where in the world is Elliot: Carmen Sandiego? Tell me where in the world is Carmen Sandiego? Tell me where in the world is Carmen Sandiego? Others and Rockapella Band Members: where in the world is Carmen Sandiego? where in the world is Carmen Sandiego? where in the world is Carmen Sandiego? where in the world is Carmen Sandiego? where in the world is Carmen Sandiego? where in the world is Carmen Sandiego? where in the world is Carmen Sandiego? where in the world is Carmen Sandiego? where in the world is Carmen Sandiego? Chief: "This is (Chief's Name) speaking for Where in the World is Carmen Sandiego?, and I hope to solve another mystery crisis." Category:Where in the World is Carmen Sandiego? season 6 transcripts